Nabari One shot series
by Haruka Ai
Summary: This will just be random one shots they can be any kind of genre and i hope to make a bunch of these until i run out of ideas.  P.s The ratings will go up depending on the kind of one shot i decide to write.
1. wind

**This is a one shot story so i hope you like it, i will be making random nabari oneshots mainly featuring miharu, Yukimi and yoite alot of them will be random not just the same old plot. So i hope you enjoy my one shot series since i am taking off from my other extremely long nabari stories i have been writing so far, it can get very tireing when you have no time on your hands except weekends and holidays and i love writing stories alot.**

* * *

><p>Wind<p>

Miharu was listening to his favorite music on the couch while Yukimi was typing away at his computer trying to make a deadline. It was a hot summer day and the AC was turned up. As miharu was listening to his music, the next one on his MP3 was called "wind". He turned up the song as for some odd reason he and someone really close to him always listened to that same song and it became their favorites. After the song finished miharu turned off his MP3 and headed for outside. "Where are you going?" Yukimi asked even though his eyes were still glued to the computer. "I'm just gonna go for a walk and probably buy some ice cream, you want anything?" "No thanks." Miharu walked out the door and headed for the bus stop.

Miharu was sitting on the bench waiting for the bus since he didn't feel like walking to the ice cream parlor even though he said he was going for a walk, the heat just made him feel lazy. Looking to his left from the corner of his eye, he could see a boy with a tan hat walking down his way. Miharu didn't really seem to notice and didn't really care so he turned his gaze to a bird that was feeding its babies a worm it just caught a few minutes ago. The boy in the tan hat sat in the other corner of the bench as he was also waiting for the bus. Miharu then looked at the boy in the corner of his eye and was finally able to make up what he really looked like. He was tall and slim and looked a little older then himself, he had pale white skin and blue eyes that usually would stand out. He had black hair with a loch of hair sticking out In the middle of his forehead probably because of the hat. He was wearing a white buttoned up collar shirt with black pants and black shoes. After looking for a while miharu started to feel as if he knew this person and noticed the other boy look right at him. "Umm, yes?" "Sorry I thought you were going to say something." "I was?" "Yeah, I saw you looking at me from the corner of your eye." Miharu blushed and tried to think of what to say. "Sorry, you just look familiar." The boy just nodded his head and turned to only see the bus coming. "I guess the bus is here, what number are you taking?" Miharu looked at the bus chart. "I'm taking number 62." "Same here." The bus stopped in front of them and the doors opened. Miharu stepped in first since he was right in front of the door and the other boy followed behind. Miharu noticed that their were no un occupied seats since the bus was full except the seats that were in the very back of the bus. Miharu's heart started racing because he would end up sitting right next to the other boy.

Miharu took a seat in the back and so did the other boy. The bus started moving. "Where are you going?" Miharu looked at the boy. "I'm going to the ice cream parlor." "Is their ice cream any good, me and my brother like lemon flavored things." "Yeah it taste good and also they have lemon drinks which is lemonade, Lemonade flavored ice cream and yogurt." "You sound like you go their a lot and I'm guessing you like lemon flavored things to?" Miharu stopped and tried to think for a moment, "How did I know they have all of that their, I always just get the original I never really asked for anything with lemon before." "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I was just thinking." "I could tell." Miharu looked at the boy and suddenly asked a question, "How do you know what I am doing with out me changing my expressions on my face?" The bus stopped. "This is your stop right miharu?" Miharu's eyes widened, "How did you know my name?" The boy only smiled and pointed to the bus stop. "Your going to miss your stop miharu, Yukimi is going to get worried if you don't get your ice cream and get home soon." The boy laughed a little and miharu gave him a soft smile. "I guess I better get going then. Will we meet again yoite?" "Maybe, maybe one day when I decide to come back to see you again…miharu." Miharu stepped off the bus and waved to his long lost friend. Yoite waved back at miharu still smiling as the bus started moving until it disappeared into view. Miharu smiled to himself letting a tear roll down his cheek, "I hope to see you again yoite."

Miharu made it to the ice cream parlor picked up a vanilla ice cream cone and finished it up on his way to yukimi's apartment. As miharu walked in Yukimi sat up in his chair and noticed miharu was smiling for once he noticed the kid smiling. "What are you so happy about miharu?" Yukimi asked in a laid back voice. "I met someone on the bus today." "I thought you said- Never mind, Who did you meet miharu?" "Someone I knew before, he seemed a lot happier now to his name is yoite." "Yoite…sounds familiar or maybe it reminds me of my cat I used to have I don't know." Yukimi went back to his work while miharu laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. "I hope we meet again yoite."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the story and the title has nothing to do with yoite's name or anything like that it was just a quickly thought up word that i picked out of the story in the paragraph. Also my next story will be called "Dress" it is very interesting and pretty much messed up so i hope you guys like comedy.<strong>


	2. Dress

Dress

"Hey Yukimi what do you think if we can get yoite to dress up in something else other than those same clothes he wears all of the time?" "I don't know but it does sound interesting how should we do it?" "I got an idea." As miharu was explaining things to Yukimi yoite was sitting in his usual position by the window trying to figure out what the two are planning.

It was a nice sunny day with nice cool weather for anyone to enjoy the great outside doors or have a simple small party with your friends. "Alright guys, I'm going to the store to buy some things do not go anywhere and miharu watch over yoite and make sure he does not get into anything alright?" Miharu just nodded and yukimi headed out the door. "What is he doing miharu?" "I don't know maybe he needed groceries." "Yeah." After an hour or so of silence the door clicked open and yukimi came back with two big plastic bags full of lots of things. Miharu smiled but immediately went back to being indifferent when he noticed yoite take a glance at him. "I got some things, I thought we should celebrate out accomplishments during our times in Kairoshuu." Yoite stood up. "Whats the point if we don't belong to them anymore?" "its called remembering good old times yoite haven't you heard of that saying." "No." "Well now you know, now why don't you go back to the sofa while me and miharu put things away." Yoite wanted to object and help but thought better about it and did as yukimi said. Miharu got up opened the door for yukimi and closed it behind. Yoite struggled to hear anything coming from the kitchen but heard nothing and so fell asleep sitting down on the couch.

It was 7:00 and yoite heard miharu calling his name. "Are you feeling ok yoite?" "Yeah, I was just tired from yesterday." "We did walk a lot." Miharu felt a sense of guilty for doing this to his friend that has literally no clue on what's going on but since indifference is also on his side, It won over his guilt. Yukimi came rushing into the room. "Ok guys ready to have some fun!" Yukimi took yoite by the hand and literally dragged him into the kitchen. Miharu listened to yoite whack yukimi in the head and yell at him saying "Don't touch me!"

"Ok guys, lets have a good time this night and we are all going to have fun especially our guest of honor!" Yoite looked at yukimi and then at the door. "What guest of honor." "Well you of course!" "Why me I don't deserve it." Yoite shrunk into the chair. "Of course you do, being a guy like you yoite any one should be happy to be a guest of honor." "I do not understand a word you just told me right now yukimi." "I know that's the point!" Miharu laughed a bit and after yoite saw miharu laughing and having fun he decided he should do the same thing and tried to have fun. "Alright guys here is the food!" Yukimi brought in three plates of food and three cups of drinks. Yukimi watched and ate very slowly as they watched yoite gobble down his plate of food and gulp down his drink while asking for seconds, wondering if *That* actually worked. Yukimi only blinked at miharu and yoite noticed but didn't pay any attention to it. After yoite finished his third plate of food his cheeks were flustered and he looked a bit out of it. Miharu felt bad for actually doing this but wanted to see how he did look in different clothes. Yukimi tried to hold back his laughter and whispered into miharu's ear. "You think I put too much alcohol in his food?" "No, he looks pretty much not sober but still has his sanity." Yukimi walked over to yoite and patted his head. "are you ok yoite?" Their was no answer. "Yoite, are you alright?" Yoite looked up at yukimi confused and then out of no where started laughing. "I think it worked miharu." Miharu threw a thumbs up sign to yukimi. "Alright yoite, lets take you to the sofa, you don't look so good." "But…I'm havin…fun." Yukimi wanted to burst out laughing after hearing his friend slur his words but resisted and picked him up to carry him to the sofa. "Is…this…a riiide?" "Of course, you are going to land onto the moon." "The moon?" "Yes in three, two, one." Yukimi put yoite on the sofa and yoite was laughing saying random things. Yukimi threw a blanket onto yoite and waited at least three hours until he finally fell asleep. Yukimi prodded yoite with his finger in the eye wondering if he was in a deep sleep and knew he was going to have a really horrible hang over since he didn't even flinch at the touch. "I think he's ready miharu bring it in." Miharu brought in a bag and handed it to yukimi. After he finished changing yoite they both started snickering. "He's going to kill us." "I know but…" More snickering went on as they put yoite back the blanket and laid him on his side and they both left the room.

Yoite woke up feeling a horrible headache and then suddenly sat up. "Damn it what happened?" As yoite lifted up the blanket he was facing his own nightmare and his face went pale more than it usually looked. Yukimi and miharu started laughing. Yoite stared at himself stunned on what they put on him, A black dress with white frill trimming at the bottom, More frill trimming covered most of the top while a black and white ribbon wrapped around his neck. He was wear white satin elbow length gloves which left the rest of his arms bare since he was wearing a sleeveless dress. He had white stockings going up to his knees with black loafers with a bow on them. He had black eyeliner which made his eyelashes even longer a little bit of blush and some pink lip stick.

Yoite then curled his fists into a balls and looked directly at yukimi and miharu eyes furious. "I'm going to kill you two!" Yoite yelled at the top of his lung and started shooting his kira at the two hitting everything that got in his way. "Yoite were sorry we just wanted to see what you looked like in Lolita clothes!" "I don't care about what you say yukimi your going to die!" "Sorry yoite it was my idea, I thought of it!" "I'm going to kill you miharu!" Yoite chased them all over the room until he suddenly collapsed onto his knees. Miharu and yukimi knew that that was no joke and hurried over to him. Yoite breathing hard looked at miharu and yukimi. "You guys are going to get pay back!" Yoite then clenched his stomach and doubled over. Both of the boys knew what that ment but was too late to move. Yoite puked up green all over miharu and yukimi. They both stood their shocked by the puke and yoite started laughing madly. "Now that was my pay back!" Yoite laughed at his own joke as for miharu and yukimi they both ran to the bathroom and started puking into the toilet.

* * *

><p><strong>To me that was a funny ending being puked on...digusting! Well, i will be writing another story tommorow later on. I hope you enjoyed this story and its werid gross out way!<strong>


	3. cat

Cats

"Hey, yoite i'm bored, are you?" Miharu laid on the floor by the window of the apartment and beside him sitting was yoite.

"Yeah, can you think of anything exciting to do miharu?"

"I don't know, want to mess with yukimi?"

"That sounds good, what should we do?"

Miharu smiled evily.

"What does yukimi like the most."

"Well, i think its...dogs or was it cats, i don't know he likes one of those two i don't remember."

"I think it was cats."

"Ok, cats...why?"

"Ok yoite let me tell you my plan."

Miharu got up and whisphered his plan into yoite's ear. Yoite nodded.

"Sounds like fun miharu, but where are we going to get them?"

"I heard that their is an alley nearby and people have seen tons of them living their."

"I see, shall we go?"

"Yeah, while yukimi is not home."

"Ok, he is going to hate us for good." yoite smiled.

"Yup, definetly." devil wings sprouted from his back as he thought about the idea.

Both of the boys got up from their spot and headed to the alley that miharu mentioned. They were both on the bus as yoite thought of something.

"Hey, miharu how are we going to carrie them back to the apartments, we are going to need alot of help for that."

"I didn't think that far...i know, yoite do you have your phone with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"I want you to call reikou i need to ask him for a favor."

Yoite had no idea what reikou had to do with this, confuse he took out his phone dialed reikou's number and handed the phone to miharu.

"Hello."

"Reikou, i need to ask you for a favor."

"Ok, what is it that you need miharu?"

"You have a liscence for driving right?"

"Yup, why?"

"I need you to drive me and yoite back to the apartment when were done doing...something."

"What are you guys doing?"

" Well..."

Miharu whisphered into the phone to reikou about what they are planning to do with yukimi.

"Ok, i see miharu sounds good and really fun."

"Ok reikou do you think you can get a truck?"

"Yup and i will be really carefull this time."

"Ok, thank reikou."

"Alright see you their miharu."

Yoite looked at miharu as miharu handed his phone back to him.

"What were you asking him?"

"I needed a driver and reikou is the only one i know that has a actual liscence."

"Don't you remember when he drove last time miharu? He nearly killed us."

"Yeah, that car crash was scary, but he said he will be carefull this time."

"He also said that last time to."

"Is that right, anyways we still need transportation so when does yukimi get back."

Yoite took out his phone again and looked at his clock.

"If he gets home late he should be back around 7:00 and if he gets back at the exact time he always gets from work it should be around 5:30 and if he gets here early he should be back around 4:00."

"You really do know what times he comes back from work don't you yoite."

"Yeah, does are the times i'm used to seeing him come home."

"Alright, we have alot of time on our hands its already 11:00 so we should be back home a bit early if we find them right?"

"Yeah, were already here and theirs reikou."

Miharu looked out the window and saw reikou with a black truck. Miharu and yoite hopped out of the bus and went to meet reikou.

"Ok, everyone ready?"

"Yes!" reikou and yoite said with lots of enthusiasm.

"Alright follow me."

Miharu went through several twists and turns around the block until they finally found the alley and to their surprise it was true, their really was lots of cats of different colors, sizes.

"Ok guys, lets go cat hunting."

Miharu, yoite and reikou all started to grab one cat at a time and for some reason these cats were really nice cats. They actually gave them a warm welcome with a purr. Reikou was picking the cats that were tri colored and odd looking.

"Hey, miharu look at this cat." reikou picked up a cat.

It had tons of brown spots all over and had a white coat, it was a chubby cat and had a big head. Reikou was holding the cat to show miharu.

"I really like this cat, i wish i could keep it."

"No reikou, it will only be used for our plan."

"Alright."

Reikou took it too his truck and put it in the back inside of a box that had lots of holes pocked in. Miharu checked to see how yoite was doing and so far yoite was picking all of the ordinary plain colored cats, mainly kittens and at times he would stop to play with them.

"You doing ok yoite?"

"Yeah, look at this cat miharu, i really like him."

Yoite was hold a fluffy little kitten that looked almost like cotton.

"How do you know its a him yoite?"

"Its not an it miharu, fluff ball is a him."

"Fluffball."

"Yes, fluffball its his name."

"Ok, maybe yukimi might let you keep fluffball."

"Yeah, maybe."

Yoite took fluffball back to the truck and put it in a box and miharu swore he heard yoite doing baby talk to the cat. Miharu on the other hand was busy with his own cats. Miharu picked any kind of cat that catches his eye.

"Yoite, look at this cat."

Miharu was holding a ordinary looking, happy cat as it purred.

"What a nice cat miharu."

"Yeah, i like this one."

"You already own a cat miharu."

"Yeah."

Miharu took the cat and put it inside a box. After doing lots of cat hunting they all hopped into the truck.

"Yoite. what itme is it?"

Yoite took out his phone.

"Its 12:00 its already the afternoon."

"Ok, lets set up the cats, and reikou be careful."

"I will."

Reikou slowly stepped on the gas and then he pressed a little more and them some more.

"Your driving a bit fast reikou." Miharu replied.  
>Reikou slowled down and sped up and gave lots of sharp turns nearly dropping some of the boxes out of the truck. After a series of turns they finally arrived at the apartments.<p>

"Ok, lets get these cats out and take them inside."

Everybody grabbed boxes of cats and took them to yukimi's apartment and started to unpack them.

"I wonder how those brats are doing." Yukimi said as he started to drive home.

"I hope they didn't destroy the house yet."

As yukimi drove up he spoted a red truck with lots of empty boxes.

"I guess someone is moving in...but, why do those boxes how lots of holes punched in."

Yukimi got out of his car and headed to his apartment. When he opened the door he could not believe what he was seeing. He saw cat everywhere. He even saw yoite and miharu sitting on the couch with cats cuddled around them. A cat even came up and greeted him with a rub on the leg. Yukimi stared wide eyed and turned to see reikou with a huge smile platered on his face.

"What did you guys do to my apartment?" Yukimi asked still in shock.  
>"Ask miharu and yoite, i was just their driver."<p>

"You actually listened to them."

"Yeah, i thought it sounded like fun."

Yukimi went to where miharu and yoite were sitting. Their were cats all over his sofa.

"What dod you guys do!"

"I was bored so i thought of doing this and now i'm not bored anymore."

"You yoite?"

"I just did what miharu did."

"You guys! what am i going to do with all of these cats!"

"Keep them."

"I am so not keeping all of these."

"Can we keep fluffball."

"Who the hell is fluffball!"

"Yoite held up a fluff gray kitten."  
>"He is fluffball."<p>

Yukimi sighed.

"We are not keeping fluffball and yoite he is really a she."

Yoite picked up the cat and stared at it trying to figure out how he knew that.

"I..i don't know what to do, i need to take a break."

Yukimi went to his room and slammed the door and didn't come out. Miharu smiled.

"Well, our plan worked yoite, Mission Cat Paradise was a success."

"Yup, do you think he wants to keep fluffball?"

"No, we should get rid of all of them before he wakes up and make it seem like he was dreaming."

"Yeah sounds great to me."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the story, yes it waas about cats, lots and lots of cats. Instead of yukimi being in cat heaven, he saw it more as cat hell! Please review!<strong>


	4. pictures and dates

Pictures and dates

Miharu and yoite were both useing yukimi's computer while he was gone for a while. They were both trying to figure out what the internet is and where it was located on the screen.

"Dosn't the internet start with an *I*?" Yoite asked miharu.

"Yeah, but all i see is a button with a funny looking *E* on it and a whole bunch of other programs on here." Miharu said as he tried to find the internet

"Hey, miharu press that button at the bottom of the screen." Yoite pointed at the picture that said start

Miharu clicked on it and whole bunch of other programs poped up but all of them were in ABC order.

"I don't see internet on here anywhere all i see is a bunch of programs, computers are so complicated." Miharu scratched his head.

"yeah...hey miharu, type in internet on that thing their that says search." Yoite pointed to the search bar.

"Alright."

It took miharu a while to type in the word internet since he has never typed before.

"I wonder how yukimi can type so fast."

"Yeah...oh! look a screen poped up miharu."

"It says, 1 search found...it still shows that big *E* Icon."

"Well, maybe that really is the internet click on it."

Miharu clicked on the *E* icon and then a white screen appeared and after that a japanese google page came up.

"So this is the internet." yoite said amazed.

"Yeah...what should we do first."

"I don't know, hey look yukimi was looking at something from last night."

"Want to take a look?"

"Sure."

Miharu went to the very top of the screen where it said *last seen* and clicked on it. The page went white again and then a japanese page of google images appeared and alot of them were pictures of fine looking ladies.

"What the hell was yukimi looking at last night?" Miharu asked in a indifferent tone.

"I don't know..it says here in the search engine, pretty women."

"Wow, yukimi is a pervert." miharu smirked.

"Yeah, who wouldve known he was like that." yoite smirked also.

"Say, miharu what happens if we were to click on the picture?"

"It might enlarge it."

"Want...to do it?"

"Alright...how about that one?" Miharu pointed to a pretty girl with only a see through white gown on.

"Sure."

Miharu clicked on it and the picture enlarged and you could almost see the lady's figure since the night gown was so translucent.

"Hey, yoite were becomeing perverts like yukimi." miharu laughed

"Yeah...lets change this, its grossing me out." yoite laughed.

"Alright."

Miharu exited out of their. A black screen poped and yelled out you got e-mail. It made both yoite and miharu jumped as they stared at the screen.

"Hey, yoite should we look at it?" Miharu asked.

"It is yukimi's privacy...do you miharu?"

Miharu smiled.

"It wouldn't hurt to look."

"Alright open it."

Yoite and miharu both had smirks on their faces as they looked at yukimi's email. Miharu read it aloud.

_Dear yukimi, i know we have been talking for a while now and i was wondering what if we become more than friends? Please repond back._

Miharu and yoite laughed hard.

"I had no clue yukimi was into girls!" yoite exclaimed.

"Me neither, i thought he hated kids and so thats why he never got married!"

"So, what should we do miharu?"

"I don't know...want to respond back?"

"Should we?"

"OK!" they both said in unison.

"So, what should i type in yoite?"

Yoite thought about it for a second and then got an idea.

"Can i have a seat?"

Miharu got off the seat and let yoite sit down. Yoite started typing in the response and then a little quicker as he got the hang of typing without looking. Behind him miharu started snickering.

"Alright and send!" yoite clicked on the send buton.

"Yukimi will be in for a surprise."

"Yeah...lets shut down the computer, yukimi will be comeing back soon."

"Alright."

It took them both an hour to figure out how to shut down the computer as it was already 8:00 at night. Both of them went into yoite's room and then slept side by side next to each other on the bed.

Yukimi got home and checked to see if yoite and miharu was still here. He found both of them asleep on the bed and so he left them alone.

"I better get started on my story, here we go."

Yukimi turned on his computer and he found 1 new e-mail on his screen.

"I guess she replied back."

Yukimi opened the e-mail and read it, he could not believe his eyes. He checked the previous e-mails and read them.

"Those damn brats!"

Yukimi stomped into yoite's room.

"Yoite! Miharu! get up right now!"

Both of them got up and then smiled at each other.

"So it really was you two, why the hell did you guys set me up on a date for!"

Miharu and yoite both looked at each other.

"Because, that seemed interesting." Yoite replied.

"Yeah, even though you hate kids yukimi, you should never turn a ladie down." Miharu said innocently.

"You damn brats! She is my manager, not a friend not even a girlfriend, now how am i supposed to turn her down!" Yukimi yelled.

"You figure that out yukimi, you know more about girls than we do." Yoite replied.

"Just go on a date with her yukimi." Miharu said.

"I am not going on a date with my manager!"

"Your screwed yukimi." yoite said.

" You shouldn't be saying anything since your the one who typed it yoite!"

"How do you know it was me?"

"Only you can think of something like that yoite! Miharu dosn't have the kind of mind than you do!"

Miharu glared at yukimi.

"You damn brats!"

"Oh and yukimi your a pervert." yoite said.  
>"I am not."<p>

"Then why do you have pictures of girls saved on your favoites bars?"

"Why the hell were you going through my stuff!"

"Perverted baka Otona." miharu replied back with a playful voice.

"I want both of you out!"

Yoite and miharu got of the bed and left outside. Yoite looked at miharu adn miharu looked at yoite, they both started laughing madly.

"Were horrible people, we even got kicked out." Miharu said laughing.

"I know right!"

Both of the boys left the apartments as they left to their secret hideout. Yukimi sat at his computer desk and tried to think of an explamation to turn down his manager, even if it meant him getting fired.

Here are what the messages said and what yoite wrote:

Manager: _Dear yukimi, i know we have been talking for a while now and i was wondering what if we become more than friends? Please repond back._

Yoite: _Alright, lets have a date down at the park around 12:00 at night where the moon is full and it is reflecting off the ocean. The breeze will be nice and cool and maybe just maybe that would be just a nice romantic date, you in your most beautiful dress and me in my nice tux._

Manager: _Yukimi, that would go great in a story if only you wrote stories, oh my god! Ok yukimi that sounds wonderful! I will meet you at 12:00 tommorow!_

* * *

><p>well i hope you enjoyed this one. Yes yoite and miharu are the ones who love to torture yukimi and mess with his life. Well, i hope you enjoyed it and please review!<p> 


	5. Zombie Attack

zombie attack

Yukimi was at the park along with miharu and yoite since he had to investigate these strange murders that was occuring at the park. For some reason yoite and miharu were taking way to long since they told yukimi they were bringing their so called "Special equipment". Yukimi sighed and kicked the dirt.

"Those damn brats! what the hell is taking them so long!"

After saying that yukimi could hear a wagon with a squeaky wheel as he turned around and found miharu and yoite with a wagon pulling a box with who knows what is in it.

"What the hell did you two bring?"

"Our equipment yukimi." Yoite replied.

"Your equip- you two don't need equipment for anything! We just have to take a look around the place, were not fighting anything serious!" Yukimi yells now annoyed.

Yoite and miharu exchanged glances.

"We are fighing something yukimi, something big."

"Yeah, it is big and dangerous."

"Miharu lets open the box and hand yukimi his equipment."

Yukimi just looked at them with annoyance. He didn't know why he was actually listening to them but only did it to see what they even brought which he most likely thought were ninja weapons. Yoite took out a plastic toy sword and a plastic kids shield. Yukimi stared at yoite dumb founded.

"Yukimi take this, they say they will burn to death if they are hit with plastick. Take this powerful sword and shield." Yukimi holds out the toys to yukimi.

"You idiots! this is one of your stupid games isn't it!"

Yoite looked at yukimi seriously.

"No yukimi this is not a game."

"I'm going to investigate with out the two of you guys."

Yukimi walked off into the park.

"Yukimi you don't know what you are doing! You will be a goner!" Miharu yelled frantically.

"Don't worry miharu yukimi is strong he will make it out alive." Yoite told miharu very melodramatically.

"Ok, yukimi you better make it out alive!" Miharu yells.

"Miharu lets do some hunting."

"Alright."

Miharu and yoite took out their own plastic swords and shield out of the box and left off into the park.

"Damn brats, i wonder where the hell they came up witht hat kind of stuff."

Yukimi looked around the forest and noticed he was certainly lost.

"Damn it now i'm lost that just makes it even better, this is just great!"

Miharu and yoite went inside the forest looking around with caution about their surroundings holding up their swords and shields waiting for any attack.

"Miharu, you got the pepper?"

Miharu checks his pockets.

"Yeah."

"You got the rope yoite?"

Yoite takes the ropes from his shoulder.

"Yeah."

As yukimi went through the forest he accidently tripped over a rock and fell into some mud.

"Damn it!" Yukimi yells.

"Miharu did you hear that!" Yoite says frantically.

"Yeah, where did it come from?"

"Not too far from here lets go miharu."

"Yoite i'm scared."

"Don't worry miharu, i will protect you no matter what." Yoite says dramatically.

"Yoite...your so brave and strong."

"We must go, it might have gotten yukimi by now...that idiot."

"Yes lets go."

Yukimi gets up as he can hear people running from the distance.

"I'm guessing those two brats heard me."

"Yoite it got yukimi!" Miharu yelled.

"What got me, you idiots this is mud!"

"Yoite, the pepper it might cure him or make him go nuts."

Miharu handed the pepper to yoite.

"Yukimi come back from the dead and come to the living!" Yoite recited as he threw pepper into yukimi's face.

"Damn,cough, brats, cough, you got, cough, pepper in my eyes, cough and throat!" Yukimi choked out.

"Miharu, its killing the zombie from inside of him!"

"Thats good!"

"Zombie!" Yukimi yelled out.

"Yoite!"

"I know."

Yoite took his plastick sword and started wacking him with it,

"Die zomebie withing, let yukimi come back from the dead and return to the living!"

Yoite recited as he whacked yukimi in the head and literally knocked him out.

"Yoite...is he dead?"

"No...now yukimi has to fight withing himself in order to gain his body back, we have to tie him up in case he loses and the zombie takes control."

Yoite took the ropes and tied yukimi to the tree.

"Will he win yoite?" Miharu asked worried.

"I think so." Yoite says.

After an hour or two yukimi starts to wake up.

"Miharu...yoite."

"Hes waking up."

"Yukimi is that you?" Yoite asks.

Yukimi looks at yoite and then at miharu and then yoite again. Yukimi's face started turning red as he remembers what had just happened.

"YOITE! YOU IDIOT OF COURSE ITS ME!" Yukimi yells.

"Hes back to normal miharu, mission ZOMBIE complete."

Miharu and yoite both slapped each other's hand.

"WHAT THE HELLWERE YOU TWO DOING!"

"we were playing a game and well, on mission one they said that zomebies were killing people at the park and take control of their bodies." Yoite explained.

"Yeah, and the only way to save you was to throw pepper at you and make you go to sleep and you have to fight within yourself in order to win your body back." Miharu replied and yoite undid yukimi. Yukimi smirked a little.

"Do you two wanna know something?"

"What?" they both ask in unison.

"I am not yukimi, i am the ZOMBIE!" yukimi yells at them and starts to lash out at miharu and yoite. Miharu and yoite start to run for their lives.

"I think yukimi is back to normal now!" Miharu yells.

"Yeah i think so to!"

Yukimi chased both of them around the forest until yoite and miharu literally begged for him to stop.

"I will stop alright under one condition!"

"What?" they both asked.

"No more video games for the both of you!"

* * *

><p><strong>This one did not come out as well as the other so... it was blehh! anyways, i will be taking requests for the nabari one shot series! I will be taking any requests so PM me or leave a comment!<strong>


	6. zeus

Zeus

It was a bright sunny day and miharu was busy reading a book while yoite sitting in front of the big picture window. They were both waiting for yukimi to bring back lunch.

"Hey yoite, have you ever heard of a greek god called zeus?" Miharu asked.

"No...why?"

"Because, in this book that i'm reading, they say that he is the god of lightning."

"Yeah, and what about it."

"they say that if you have done something wrong he will shock you with a bolt of lightening as punishment and kill you."

"Yoite looked outside, i don't see any dark clouds miharu...are you referring to me?"

"I don't know."

"Now that i think about it...i have done alot of bad things so does that mean i will get shocked by zeus's lightning bolt?"

"Most likely, yes."

"Miharu, what am i going to do?" Yoite gets up and takes miharu by the shoulders with a worried look in his face.

"I know what, when ever it rains hide in the closet where their is no electricity and stay away from the window."

"All right i will do that."

When yoite was about to sit in front of the big picture window, he saw dark clouds in the sky.

"Miharu, the sky is starting to look grim."

Miharu went to the window and looked outside.

"Yeah, your right, the sky really is looking dark outside. We should close the blinds and fast."

Miharu and yoite both closed the blinds to the window so that zeus won't see them.

"We should check the forecast miharu."

"Yeah."

Miharu turned on the TV as the news was just about to come one. The man on the forecast started talking.

_"Today, their will be bright skys all day but around 3 or 4 in the afternoon A heavy storm should be on its way."_

Miharu took a look at the clock and it read 3:30. He then took a look at yoite.

"Yoite help me umplug everything that is plugged into the wall, that might stop zeus's lightning bolt by...alot i think."

Yoite nodded as both of the boys unplugged everything. They unplugged the television, the phone, the toaster, the microwave...etc. The one thing they couldn't turn unplug was the light.

"Yoite, how do we turn off the light, its not connected to a plug."

"I think we can shut it off with the power box downstairs in the lobby."

"Alright."

They both went downstairs to the lobby and since they saw no one their they went inside the room and looked for yukimi's name and shut down the power to their room. They both ran back upstairs and tried turning on the lights to check if it worked.

"Do you think i will be ok for now miharu?"

"I think so...but now i can't see anything."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Do you know where he keeps the flashlights yoite?"

"Yeah, inside the closet behind some boxes."

Miharu felt for the closet door and when he finally found it, alot of junk came pouring out as he opened it. He looked behind some boxes and found a pair of flashlights. He handed one to yoite and they turned them on.

"I can see now." Miharu replied quietly.

"Yeah, same here." Yoite whisphered.

As they were quietly talking to each other thunder started to roar outside. Miharu quickly grabbed his book and looked up why it thunders.

"I think zeus is mad that he can't find you now."

"Miharu, i'm scared."

"Don't worry as long as we hide in the closet we should be fine and he won't spot you."

"Alright."

They both went inside the closet and hid in their. It was a small closet in yoite's room so they were both cramped.

"I think i'm sitting on something soft." Miharu replied.

As he checked on what he was sitting on, he noticed he was sitting on a black jacket but very different from the one yoite was wearing right now.

"Hey, is this your jacket?"

"Yeah, i don't wear it very much though."

"why not?"

"I don't know, i guess i just like wearing this one."

"Ok."

Miharu quickly folded the jacket and put it beside him. It was very quiet until they heard a very loud thunderous roar. They both jumped. Miharu looked in his book again.

"It says that if he can't find you, he gets really mad to the point he will come down in person and kill you personally."

Yoite stared at miharu.

"What am i going to do against a god miharu, i can't defeat a god miharu with just the kira alone."

"I can use the shinrabanshou."

"No, save the shinrabanshou to grant my wish."

"Alright."

"I think i can face him on my own...i have a knife on me, its a special knife yukimi gave me when ever i am useless and can't do nothing then this is my last resort." Yoite says seriously as he takes out the knife from a box and shows it to miharu.

"It's a small knife."

"I know, but it's all i have."

"Alright, yoite i believe you will win against this god."

"I just hope so miharu."

As they stayed in their for a very long time, the rain started pouring hard and you can hear the thunder roaring outside. After a while you can hear someone walk inside the room.

"The lights are not working, i guess it's probably the storm." Yukimi replied.

Miharu looked through his book again.

"It says in here that the gods can also take form as any human they want and trick you."

Yoite gulped.

"So its not yukimi then?"

"Maybe not, be on guard yoite."

"Alright."

Yukimi looked around the room trying to find yoite and miharu. He looked everywhere and still couldn't find them.

"I can see they were in the closet since they didn't close it right." Yukimi closed the closet door as he shoved some stuff in and closed the door shut.

"I wonder where those damn brats are at, i brought back their lunch." He sighs.

"Yoite! Miharu! Where are you guys!"

Miharu and yoite stayed quiet as they sat in the closet with their flashlights turned off. Yukimi checked his room and then he went inside yoite's. As he opened the closet door he was faced with yoite pointing the kira at him and a small knife.

"I won't let you get me zeus!" yoite said in a fierce tone.

"What the hell are you doing yoite!"

"How do you know my name!" Yoite replied as he pushed yukimi towards the wall.

"You idiot! I know your name because i'm the one who takes care of you!" Yukimi yelled annoyed.

"Go yoite! defeat zeus!"

"Zeus? You think i'm zeus!"

Yes. They both replied in unison.

"You guys really think i'm zeus, then i will show you HADES!"

Yukimi yelled as he took out his gun and shot it the wall. Yoite took a step back. Miharu quickly looked through his book and looked up hades. His eyes went wide.

"Yoite becareful! Hades is from hell! Yukimi is not yukimi, he is a deamon from hell!"

Yukimi took a glance at the book miharu was holding and sighed.

"You guys are scaring yourselves with greek mythology!"

"Greek mythology?" Yoite said.

"Yes, that is from a long time ago."

"But in the book, it says that zeus will kill you if you did something wrong and he will shock you with a bolt of lightening and if he can't find you, he will get angry and the thunder gets louder and closer as he gets closer to you. He will also take disguise of anyone he wants to in order to trick you and then he will personally kill you."

Yukimi stared at yoite and then looked at miharu. He walked up to miharu and took the book from him.

"greek mythology pranks...you do know what this means miharu?"

Miharu smiled as he looked at yukimi and yoite, devil wings sprouted from his back.

"Yup, i sure do."

Miharu went into a laughing fit as both yukimi and yoite looked at miharu with rage.

"So miharu, we did all of this just for your stupid prank?" Yoite asked.

"Yeah, you actually fell for it yoite!" Miharu said laughing.

Yoite and yukimi both looked at each other.

"You know what yukimi i think this is hades himself."

"Yup, you got that right."

"Yukimi? Shall we?"

"Yes."

Yoite and yukimi held their weapons at miharu and miharu immediately stopped laughing and looked at both of them.

"What is it?"

"Since i am a god miharu, i will kill you for your evil deed and this is my sidekick right here."

Miharu stared at them wide eyed as yukimi started chasing miharu all around the house. Yoite did to but after a while started getting tired and had to stop as he watched the two quarrel around. After a while yukimi also got tired and had to stop. Miharu was perched on top of the sofa breathing tiredly.

"It seems hades himself has won." Miharu said with a smirk as he threw a victory sign.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, i hope you guys liked this story! Yes, i don't know much about greek gods only of what ive heard. Anyways, if you want i am open to all request for a story you would like me to write. So please PM me or leave a comment! <strong>

**Disclaimer: Belongs to yuhki Kamatani not me.**

**Please review!**


	7. Violent love

Chapter 7. Violent Love

"Miharu, have you ever heard of a song called Violent love?"

"Nope. why?"

"I don't know, Yesterday, on the radio i heard a song. It was really slow...and cussed alot...and, well, it was annoying."

"What radio station were you listening to?"

"I'm not sure. I think the radio is still on the same radio station from yesterday, want to hear the song if it comes out again?"

"Sure."

Yoite walked over to the radio that was perched on some boxes and turned it on. Surprisingly, the song yoite heard the other day was actually on. Miharu listened to it. His eye's went wide on some parts and then went back to being indifferent. Once the song was over, miharu stared at yoite.

"Yoite...do you know what the song is talking about?"

"Not really."

"You don't wanna know...verbally."

"Verbally?"

Miharu smirked as an idea started to form in his head, his wish just may come true if he plays his cards right.

"Yeah, would you rather see it, than a very long explamation about the song?"

"Sure, where can i get a picture of this song's meaning?"

"Meet me at our secret place at night and then you will know."

"Ok."

Miharu got up from the floor and started to leave the room. Yoite watched miharu.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta go...get the pictures ready to show you tonight."

"Ok then."

Miharu left. It was night time and yoite took a look at the clock.

"I should go meet miharu soon."

Yoite got up from the floor and passed yukimi who was typing on his computer.

"Where are you going?"

Yukimi asked.  
>"To see miharu, he needs help with homework."<p>

"Wondered when he ever cared so much about getting good grades."

Yoite didn't reply, before the door slammed behind, the only words he can hear is yukimi yelling at him to come back before 12:00 and that was when the door slammed.

Yoite was walking through the forest until he found the abandoned train station. He stepped inside and found miharu already sitting their. Yoite walked over to miharu and sat next to him. Miharu smiled.

"Are you ready yoite?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

Yoite started to feel unsure now that miharu mentioned it, but he nodded and swallowed hard. Miharu scooted closer to yoite until it was like they were side by side. Yoite almost flinched, but contained himself thinking it is only miharu. Miharu leaned over to yoite and whisphered into his ear.

"Yoite..i...i love you."

Yoite's face blushed and then tried to respond back to miharu.

"Miharu...why me? You could have picked someone else other than...a monster."

"Your not a monster yoite, and i picked you because...it's you i want, not anyone else."

Miharu leaned over to yoite and lightly kissed him on the lips. Yoite blushed even more.

"Mi-Miharu."

Miharu smiled.

"Like that yoite?"

Yoite didn't say anything. As yoite felt miharu's finger's remove his cap, he tried to lean back so that miharu wouldn't be able to, but instead he fell back along with miharu on top of him. Miharu smiled deviously.

"Alright yoite, i will show you what violent love really means."

Yoite gulped. Miharu started to un-button his coat. Yoite didn't understand why he was letting miharu do this to him...maybe he liked it? Yoite just stayed still as he watched miharu remove his coat.

"Now, off with the sweater."

Yoite blushed bright red as he felt miharu removing his turtle neck. He could feel miharu's warm hands against his cold skin. Miharu then smiled.

"Have a picture so far yoite?"

"I...I don't know?"

"Guess you need more info."

Miharu started removing his own clothes. Yoite closed his eyes, not knowing what the hell is going on.

"Miharu...i think i get the picture."

Miharu smirked.

"Good...lets continue then!"

Miharu chirped happily.

"What!"

Yoite came back to the apartment, tired, sore and just wanted to be left alone. Yukimi saw him walk.

"So how was it?"

"Tireing. Homework is very, very tireing."

Yukimi watched as yoite walked into his bedroom and close the door behind. Yoite shrugged his shoulders and continued typing on his computer.

Yoite laid on his bed and stared at the wall.

"Miharu...you are one little devil. Violent love...the name speaks for it's self."

* * *

><p><strong>I did this late at night...i gotta start writing more stories for this series again. I gotta write more comedies! Sorry if this one isn't that all funny, but the next one i, i will try and make it better than this one!<strong>

**Reviews are welcomed!**


	8. Photoshoot

Photoshoot

"Alright guys, this is a special request made by the Kairoushuu captain. You guys are going to be taking a photoshoot!"

Yukimi yelled from where he was sitting which was at the computer with fake enthusiasm. Miharu only looked at yukimi with a bored expression and gave a sigh. He was on the floor reading a magazien. Yoite got up from the sofa and was about to leave out the door until yukimi grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"Your not going anywhere."

Yukimi threatened. Yoite held up his index finger pointing it at yukimi's face and that is when he immediately let go. Yoite left out the door.

"Damn brat."

Yukimi muttered to himself. He looked back at miharu who turned his attention back to the magaziene completely ignoring the whole entire scene that just happened before him. Yukimi sighed with frustration as he plopped himself back down on his chair thinking of how he is going to get yoite back here. A sudden idea formed in miharu's head and he smiled deviously. He turned to yukimi with his usual uncaring look.

"I got an idea yukimi."

Yukimi looked at miharu with surprise.

"Alright then brat, tell me."

After a couple of minutes of explaing everything yukimi agreed.

"Alright miharu, i will leave yoite to you. I will be doing the rest."

"Deal."

Miharu found yoite sitting in the train staring blankly at nothing in particular. Miharu walked over to yoite and sat next to him. Yoite didn't really bother to awknowledge miharu, but miharu didn't really care anyways because he already knew yoite by now.  
>"Yoite, will you come back to yukimi's place with me?"<p>

"No."

Miharu already expected the quick answer.

"Yukimi said that he declined the whole photoshoot thing to the boss and took on another mission."

"I don't believe you."

Miharu also expected that answer.  
>"Yoite, please come back. If i do this photoshoot alone yukimi might do bad things to me if he gets overexcited for when he dresses me."<p>

Miharu said in the most innocent tone. His eyes watering. Yoite thought about it for a moment and then got up.

"Fine. I'm still not dressing up."

Miharu silently in his mind congradulated himself while on the outside, bat wings and devil horns appeared as he smiled deviously at yoite.

Once they got back to the apartment yoite stepped inside the room first (just as miharu planned) and was immediately grabbed by yukimi who pushed him down to the ground and tied his hands behind his back with rope. Yoite frantically looked all around wondering what the hell is going on. Miharu squatted down in front of yoite and smiled weakly.

"Sorry yoite, i thought this would be fun."

"Damn you miharu, i am going to kill after all of this is over."

Yukimi helped yoite up from the floor and sat him on the couch. Yoite tried to unt-tie his hands, but couldn't find anything sharp. Miharu sat next to him on the couch. Yukimi stood in front of the two boys and thought of something for them to wear, but couldn't think of anything.  
>"Hey yukimi, how about you bring reiko over along with his wardrobe?"<p>

Miharu offered. Yukimi smiled at the idea and went to get his phone and started calling reiko. Miharu could feel yoite's cold glare aiming at him, but at the moment he didn't really care because after all of this is over miharu will finally get yoite all to himself later. His plan working smoothly.

30 minutes later reiko came in through the door without knocking along with gau who was literally pushing a huge wardrobe through the door. How they got it up the stairs, yukimi didn't even want to know. Once they got setteled in, gau pushed the wardrobe and set it a couple of feet away from across the sofa in front of the two boys.

"So yukimi, did leader exactly say what kind of theme he wanted for the boys?"

"Nope, so i'm guessing dress them both up however you want."

Yukimi said. Quickly, reiko opened up the huge wardrobe which revealed a variety of clothes and costumes to choose from. Yukimi stared wide eyed at the collection.

"Where did you aquaire all of that!"

Yukimi explained. Even gau was surprised by how much reiko really had.

"That's a secret."

"I don't want to know then."

Yukimi said sullenly. Reiko walked over to miharu first, quickly took his measurements and and tried to picture him in what he could dress him up as. A blush came upon reiko's face as he quickly walked over to yukimi and whisphered something into his ear. Yukimi also flushed and nodded. Reiko then turned to gau.

"gau, set up the photoshoot area while i get these two young men ready here."

"Yes reiko, i would do anything for you!"

Gau quickly grabed a box that was inside the wardrobe and started setting up, also putting out a sign in outside of the doorway saying, DO NOT DISTURB!

Reiko grabbed some clothes from out of the wardrobe and gave it to miharu.  
>"I want you to go put this on."<p>

Miharu nodded, got up from the sofa and left into the restroom. Yoite sat their quietly. When miharu came out yukimi immediately started blushing along with reiko having a severe nosebleed. Yoite cocked his head a little and he too blushed a little. Miharu was wearing a black oversized sweater that hung off his shoulder, black khaki shorts, knee high stockings, black ears and a long black tail. Whiskers were painted onto his face along with blush that he applied onto himself on his cheeks. Miharu walked over and smiled.

"Do i look ok?"

Miharu asked. reiko only nodded as he quickly turned around and looked at yoite who sent him a death glare.

"I haven't forgotten about you yet."

Yoite gulped as reiko started fishing out clothes from the wardrobe. Once he got the clothes it took him, yukimi and miharu to force him into the bathroom and to change him. When they finally finished, they all came out of the bathroom with a angry looking flushed yoite. Gau grabbed a chair and set it in front of the photoshoot area. Reiko set yoite onto the chair and asked for some extra rope. He then tied his arms to the back of the chair so that he wouldn't be able to escape as for miharu, he just had him stand beside him. Yukimi stood with his camera in front of the two boys.

"Ok guys, act natural and yoite stop scowling."

Yoite did not listen as he continued shooting death glares at everyone in the room especially at miharu who was the mastermind behind this whole entire plan. Three hours later reiko packed up and left the apartment complex along with yukimi who tagged along just to go drop off the pictures to his leader as so that the leader could choose what pictures he wanted. Miharu and yoite were the only ones left inside the house and yoite was stilled tied up.

"Miharu, i finally give up. Do whatever you want to me."

Yoite surrenedered and of course this all worked out according to his plan.

"Alright yoite, lets play a little game called 'FUN'"

And that was when miharu's 'FUN' with yoite began.

* * *

><p><strong>This was probably rushed and didn't make sense at all, but oh well. I tried, i was tired.<strong>

**Anyways, yes i tortured yoite once again. And if you have any other questions on what else they dressed as please ask in a review.**

**As for the whole story overall.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!**


End file.
